


first time with you

by orphan_account



Series: ficlets [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Protective Bucky Barnes, bucky barnes is a sweet sweet man, bucky got a manbun, couldn't help it because it's tony, he's also incredibly whipped, just one or two years at most, the tiny feisty younger fella he's so smitten with he'll give him everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tony loses his V card to his first boyfriend, James Barnes
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: ficlets [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551151
Comments: 6
Kudos: 187





	first time with you

Tony taps his back pocket one more time just to be sure. The cold wind pushes him harshly into the pavement and he shrugs to hide further into his scarf, punching his hand quickly back into his jacket pocket for warmth.

"Hey!" He hears the familiar voice call the same second he gets scooped into a hug and Tony elbows his boyfriend in the gut.

"Ow!" James complains, sniffling. His hair looks stylishly wind swept even in a messy bun and Tony envies him for it.

"You're late." He tells him instead. "Ten minutes."

"I was getting some stuffs," James grins, scuffling closer to wrap Tony in a hug and this time, Tony lets him.

Lets him have a kiss too. Two kisses.

Fine, three. Four maybe.

"Let's go," he squirms within James hold, pushing their huddled bodies closer towards the entrance. "If anyone sees I'm here -,"

"I know, I know," James cuts him off, letting Tony go only to wrap a hand around his wrist and tug him into the revolving door of the hotel.

-

"She knows," Tony worries once the elevator door closes. It's only both of them inside and he's glad for that privacy. Especially after the look they got from the receptionist.

"Nah, she doesn't," James throws an arm over his shoulder, pulling him close. He's still grinning like an idiot and Tony loves him but he can't help but worry...

"What if she calls?" He pulls at the lone thread broken from James' leather jacket sleeve's stitches. He looks up at him, lips pinched into a worried flat line.

"Call who? Your dad?" James looks down at him, chuckling dismissively.

Light blue eyes skim over Tony's features, studying, and by the way James' grin falls, Tony knows he gets how serious this is for him.

What soothes him is the kiss James places over his forehead and the way he stays there, mouth brushing over his mussed hair longer.

Then he whispers, "I won't let him touch you," he promises fiercely and Tony knows, intellectually, how absurd that is. Howard is his dad, how is James ever going to stop him. But in that moment, for that evening, that _day_ , Tony leans into him and believes it anyway.

-

"Are you sure you're doing this right?" He asks after his fifth try.

"Do you wanna try?" James holds the sixth one out.

"I've never even held one," Tony shakes his head.

James shrugs and Tony watches as he frowns and scowls when he once again, tears _through_ the condom instead of just its package.

"Fuck!" He curses, running a frustrated hand through his hair.

Tony can't help but laugh, holding out a hand. "Here, lemme try."

"I swear the girls always made it look easier," James grumbles giving the seventh one to Tony. "To think we wasted all these...," he looks wistfully at the damaged condoms.

Luck favours Tony because he succeeds.

"Fuck yeah!" James kisses him, taking the condom and blowing into it before he looks down and realises that his erection has flagged out.

He makes the most pitiful puppy eye at Tony who snorts and takes him into his hand, leaning in to continue the previously paused make-out session.

-

James kisses him one last time before pushing him down onto the mattress. He starts kissing his way down Tony and Tony has to ask, because this is his first time with anyone at all and fuck, he's so fucking nervous;

"Are you sure?" His words turn into a surprised gasp at the end because James takes his nipple into his mouth just then.

"Very," James grins at him, dark eyes twinkling at he swirls a tongue around Tony's right nipple. His index and thumb pinch and roll the left one making Tony whimper.

"You're gonna be so sweet, I can tell," James coos, kissing beneath his ribs and lower. He blows at his navel, takes Tony's rock hard cock into his hand and gives a stroke that makes Tony's hip thrust upward.

"Shh, darling. Let me treat you right," he murmurs, pushing Tony back down with a palm over his lower abdomen.

"I don't want right. Just fuck me, James," Tony groans, pushing his hair up his forehead, considerably overwhelmed, patience drawn out _thin_.

"I'm not gonna fuck you," James nudges his thighs apart and kisses their insides; one each. Tony throws his head back in frustration and James chooses that moment to suckle on the head of his cock.

"I'm gonna make love to you," he tells him, licking a long stripe up Tony's cock and he kisses the bulbous head, once. Chaste. "Gonna make you feel real good, sweetheart."

-

Tony tries hard not to move when James worms the first finger in. Tony has done his homework, because prepping always makes him feel a lot easier later. So he'd stretched himself out with two fingers last night. Then added the third this morning. But he'd only worked the first knuckle in when Jarvis knocked on his door telling him he was running late so there was that.

Now as James coat a generous amount of lube around his fingers and settle in between Tony's legs, he's nervous. 

James' finger is thicker and longer than his own and that adds to that uneasiness simmering in his chest. "How many?" He chokes out, "Before - um...,"

"Three at least," James looks at him, eyes back to light blue all soft and gentle as he kisses the inside of Tony's thigh again. "Can you do me a favor?" He asks sweetly.

And the way he voices the question makes Tony wonder what it's gonna be even as he nods and answers a breathy, "Yeah."

"Take a deep breath?" James requests, still soft. Still so gentle. His voice is low and calming and Tony hangs onto it as he complies. 

"That's good, sweetheart. Real good," James hums, planting another kiss and another, "So sweet for me, cherry. Go on, just breathe in. Relax."

And Tony doesn't know how he does it, but when he resurfaces from that lull, James has wormed all three fingers in. His kisses didn't cease nor do his gentle words of encouragement.

-

"I thought riding is easier," James muses, watching Tony roll the condom down his cock.

The latex is taught, looks like it fits, but Tony still asks, "This way, right?"

"Yeah," James kisses him. Continues kissing him until he's on his back and Tony's on top. But Tony pulls away.

"Are you sure? I thought military is better," he squints at James.

James blinks, clueless. He chastises himself for not reading up on this earlier but still, it's not too late -

"Wanna google?"

"Fuck off," his boyfriend snorts. "Doesn't matter, I wanna be on my back. Wanna watch you," he adds softly when James quirks an eyebrow at him.

The admission sloshes like a warm puddle of molten gold in James' gut and he sits up in a quick succession, pushing Tony down until he's flat on the bed.

"You wanna watch me make love to you?" He rumbles possessively.

Tony swats at his chest even as he flushes a pretty shade of pink high up his cheeks, "Wanna watch you _fuck_ me." He enunciate the word harshly.

James pecks his nose fondly, boxing him in with his elbows on either side of Tony's head. "You're so adamant to be crass it's adorable," he says.

Tony makes a face at him. But he says, "Just hurry up and fuck me already."

-

"Fuck," James exhales. "Maybe we should have let you ride me."

"Don't care," Tony grunts. "Just give me sometime to adjust. I read it'll go down."

-

"You okay?"

"Just a little - ah," Tony gasps when James accidentally jostles them; one of his elbow giving under his weight.

"Fuck, that's - Fuck." Tony swallows. "That's good."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just -"

"Like this?" James gives a careful thrust, jaw dropping in awe when Tony arches into him with a high pitched whine.

-

"Shit, you're so gorgeous," James whispers into Tony's ear as he fucks into him. Still careful but a lot less than the first thrust. A lot faster and harder and fuck if Tony responds to him beautifully.

-

"I'm gonna - ah fuck," Tony cums, coating both of the stomachs with warm, sticky load.

His rhythmic clenching around James pushes him to the edge and James buries his head in Tony's neck, sobbing through his pleasure.

-

"Good?" Tony asks, fingers petting James' head soothingly.

James snorts, peeking up from his unintentional hiding spot. He doesn't know why, but he feels a little shy.

He's warm in the cheeks when he says, "I'm supposed to ask you that," all raspy and low and he chuckles when Tony rolls his eyes and demands a kiss.

"You made me cum," Tony tells him, pushing a fallen strand of long hair behind his ear. "Congratulations on that."

James grins at him, "Congratulate me after I make you cum five more times, baby," he tackles his boyfriend and starts tickling him.

He forgets that they're still connected so at one point, Tony gasps and groans and James stills him gently.

"Hold on, lemme just -," he places an assuring hand over Tony's lower back and slips out. The resulting sensation makes them both groan and sag in relief.

Something melts in James as he watches Tony breathe, riding out the sensation. He leans down and kisses Tony's cheek.

"I love you," he tells him. "I'll do anything for you," he promises recklessly.

Tony looks at him steadily. James waits for him to call bullshit like he always does but this time, his boyfriend simply pushes him down and curls up into him. 

James floating into the dreamland, head all fuzzy and cottony when he hears Tony whisper, "I love you." into his ear. 


End file.
